1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for recording a track and an electronic device using the same and, more particularly, to a method for recording a handwriting track and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science technology develops, paper data are gradually converted to electronic data. Since electronic data are easy to be stored and carried, and are more convenient to be searched than conventional books, nowadays, it is popular to use an electronic device to record data, provide a memo, or even draw figures. For example, when the user is in class or in a meeting, an electronic device (such as a notebook computer) is only needed instead of a conventional note paper for recording important information or making notes.
However, in a conventional electronic notebook application program, the user needs to switch the executing program window and open another window of a relating application program to edit files. If the user wants to add a comment to an image of the current executing program, the image has to be captured by screenshot first, and the captured image is imported to an application program of the electronic notebook and thus can be edited by users. The process is too complicated and inconvenient for the user.